The present invention relates to a fabric strap retainer, and more particularly to a fabric strap retainer that has two engagement units and two release holes for receiving inserted fabric straps between a locking position and an unlocking position.
Fabric straps are extensively used in shoes, bags, and any of a variety of personal articles for securing two parts together. When a fabric strap is inserted through the eyelets on two flaps of a shoe, the two distal ends of the fabric strap are tied up to secure the flaps together. However the fabric strap may be loosened easily during activity of the user.
Further, FIG. 12 shows a cord member guide block for use with a shoe or the like according to Taiwan patent publication no. 279324, filed on Jan. 28, 1995 by the present inventor. This cord member guide block comprises a body A, and a roller B. The body A comprises a receiving unit A1 adapted to receive a fabric cord or strap, and a mounting unit A2 integral with the periphery of the receiving unit A1 and adapted for mounting. The roller B is rotated in the receiving unit A1, and adapted to guide movement of the fabric cord or strap inserted through the receiving unit A1. This cord member guide block cannot lock the inserted fabric cord or strap in position.
FIG. 13 shows a fabric cord member (strap) retainer according to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 369821, which is also an invention of the present inventor. This fabric cord member (strap) retainer comprises a body C, which comprises a casing C1 and a cord member (strap) receiving unit C2, a locking lever F pivoted to the body C, and a torsional spring E installed in the body C and connected between the locking lever F and the casing C1. The locking lever F has a finger strip F1 at one end, and a toothed portion F2 at an opposite end. When assembled, the locking lever F is turned between the locking position where the inserted cord members or straps are closed, and the unlocking position where the inserted cord members or straps are unlocked and can be moved relative to the casing C1. This fabric cord member retainer is functional. However because this fabric cord member (strap) retainer is comprised of a number of parts, its fabrication cost is high.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a fabric strap retainer, which is inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a fabric strap retainer, which is practical. According to one aspect of the present invention, the fabric strap retainer comprises a back insertion hole at a back side thereof for the insertion of two fabric straps in a crossed manner, two post-like stop ends at two sides of the back insertion hole, a partition column disposed on the middle in flush with a front side thereof, two release holes respectively extended from the back insertion hole to the periphery thereof at two sides of the partition column, two hollow engagement units respectively forwardly extended from the release holes to the periphery thereof at two sides of the partition column, wherein the hollow engagement units each have two series of teeth respectively disposed at top and bottom sides thereof. According to another aspect of the present invention, the fabric strap retainer is injection-molded from plastics.